Kestrelflight
Kestrelflight is a tall, handsome tom with reddish orange pelt, which reddish brown ears and markings along his back and tails, having small specks of the reddish brown fur across his fur, he also has cream front legs, tip of the tail and a patch across his back, his muzzle is also this colour, he had stunning calm blue eyes, with a grayish look to it. Kit Kestrel was born within a loner family, to Willow and Eagle. Willow and Eagle already had two kits who were a bit older A She-Cat name Talon and A Tom name Frog, due to being much younger then his siblings, Kestrel was normally left out and spent a lot of time on his own. Eagle noticed this so he would often take Kestrel out training, where he started to develop, hunting and fighting skills. Loner Kestrel continued to leave as a loner as he grew older, when his father believed he was trained well enough to live independent, He was sent on his own, as his Siblings were moons earlier. He wasn't shy in living on his own, he quite liked it, though he was warned about the clans by his father. He didn't have much of a opinion on them apart from curiosity though he knew they were dangerous and if you trespass onto their lands they won't hesitate to attack. He liked a casanova strolling his land making sure every loner and rogue knew this was his territory. This was until a grumpy brown tom, passed over. At first Kestrel was hostile, but he spent the clan scent on him, he got curious. Swallowtail was searching for new blood for the clan, and had heard about this cat roaming not to far from where the clans lived, Kestrel listened with interested and agreed to join. when he was gave the choice he choose to join Reedclan. Warrior Kestrelflight found it hard to adjust to clan life at first, not being aware of the warrior code, he would sometimes eat prey when he caught it, though warriors would tell him off when he did so, and he was determined to learn. He even took part of organizing hunting patrol with Patchpelt At one point he was attempting to hunt a trout that was teasing him at the river bank when he met Wrensong, he was immediately enraptured by her appearance, though the first feelings were anger due to her catching the trout so easily where he had failed, but once he saw her though emotions quickly faded, She told him a story which he was easily drawn into, as she strolled away, he felt a need to impress her. Deputy Despite not being born a warrior, or even having a apprentice Wrensong appointed him deputy, He moved into this role quite naturally, probably because of his need to impress the leader, he started to organize patrols and doing the task that was required to him. though he has no intention of becoming leader, he knew he will probably outlast Wrenstar nine lives, but he is happy to help her when she can. Trivia -Kestrelflight is a reincarnation of a tom from a different territory Paleblossom Father Falcon. - He doesn't want to become leader Category:Tom Category:Reedclan Category:Warrior